pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Tournaments
__NOEDITSECTION__ Tournaments are two different kinds of contests which can be found in any city. "Melee fights" are a free-for-all cluster of warriors of different ranks that is always available during the day. The main tournament is a high-risk, high-reward bout with progressions, but is not always available except when accompanying a feast. Arenas close at night, so if you arrive at a city hosting a tournament at the wrong time, you will need to wait until morning to participate. Arena Every city holds melee fights all day long, every day. If you talk to the Tournament Master, he can tell you the rules, as well as put you into a fight. Similar to Tournament fights, Arena fights have teams, but these are hidden and not indicated in any way except AI behaviour. Be wary of when enemies do not attack each-other, this likely means they are on the same team. All contestants start with no armor and a randomly generated practice weapon which may include a sword and shield, two-handed sword, staff, or a bow and arrows. The only aim is to survive and knock out as many opponents as possible. At the end of the fight, you will receive a certain amount of money, depending on how many opponents you knocked out. Other than the fighters that spawn initially, combatants only spawn one at a time, giving the player a good chance. When around 10 contestants are left from your kill count in the top left corner, they all spawn in quick succession. You can hang back and let them fight each other for an easier win. Rewards Melee fights are generally a poor source of income, but it can be good for new players to level up their proficiencies without wasting points or risk losing a real battle. The amount of money and experience you get when you're knocked out depends on the amount of enemies you defeated during the fight. You get the best rewards if you manage to be the champion, the last one standing. There is a 10% chance you'll be given an item as well as the relation, denar and exp rewards. If you succeed and get that 10% chance, a random number between 1 and 80 will be chosen, depending on the number, one list of items will be chosen, and a random item from the list will be given to the player: Number 1-14 (18.75% chance): Many Good armors (up to 53 body armor and 17 leg armor) with the rest being decent (~42 body armor and 13 leg armor). Items from number 400 to 441: *Lamellar Vest *Byrnie *Haubergeon *Red Brigandine *Heraldic Brigandine *Black Brigandine & Plate *Black Brigandine & Plate With Cape *Heraldic Brigandine *Lamellar Armor *Scale Armor *Banded Armor *Cuir Bouilli *Heraldic Cuir Bouilli *Coat of Plates *Dark Byrnie *Dark Strapped Mail Coat *Dark Chain Coat *Vanskerry Mail & Leather Armor *Mail & Leather Archer Hauberk *Yellow Plate Harness *Barclay Plate & Leather *Breastplate Over Padding *Light Brown Padded Tunic *Northern Squires Outfit *Dark Strapped Studded Leather Hauberk *Brown Padded Surcoat *Padded Tunic *Padded Black & White Tunic *Leather Over Mail Tunic *Breastplate Over Mail *Breastplate Over Mail With Cape *Breastplate Over Maille *Northern Plate Armor *Gold Ornate Plate Armor *Burnished Heavy Armor *Griffon Plate Harness *Griffon Plate Harness With Cape *Plate Armor *Polished Plate Armor *Polished Plate Armor With Cape *Light Plate Armor Number 15-29 (18.75% chance): Breastplate armor, all 44 body armor and 12 leg armor, the last 2 offer a slight change. Items from 497 to 503: *Breastplate over Red Padding *Breastplate over Black & White Padding *Breastplate Over Black & White Padding With Cape *Breastplate Over Blue Padding *Breastplate Over Green Padding *Barclay Light Armor *Ranger Mail Number 30-44 (18.75% chance): Risky armor, some good (up to 53 body armor and 16 leg armor) but a few very bad (down to 22 body armor and 15 leg armor), rest are decent (~45 body armor, ~12 leg armor). Items from 515 to 528: *Red Mail Coat *Chain & Studded Leather Hauberk *Polished Breastplate Over Mail *Polished Breastplate Over Mail With Cape *Red & White Tabard Plate Armor *Silvermist Mail Hauberk *Mail Shirt *Mail Byrnie *Green Garb *Red & White Tabard *Heraldic Mail With Surcoat *Heraldic Mail *Heraldic Mail With Leggings *Heraldic Mail With Tabard Number 45-59 (18.75% chance): Decent armor, all around 45 body armor and 14 leg armor. Items from 530 to 546: *Black Mail & Plate *Mail With Surcoat *Surcoat Over Mail *Long Mail Surcoat *Lion Squire's Surcoat *Blue & White Long Mail Surcoat *White & Green Long Surcoat *White & Green V Long Surcoat *Double Headed Eagle Surcoat *Knight Black & White Surcoat *Knight's Surcoat *Squires Light Chain *Bull Surcoat *Knight Surcoat Black & White *Knight Surcoat Blue on Blue *Knight Surcoat Yellow on Black *Knight Surcoat Fierdsvain Nobility Number 60-74 (18.75% chance): Good helms, first ones give 48 head armor and slowly increases, the last ones give 54. Items from 824 to 866: *Nemean Helm *Legion Helm *Fluted Helmet *Fierdsvain Huscarl's Helmet *D'Shar Spiked Helmet *Bearclaw Helm *Mercenary Helm *Vanskerry Warleader Helm *D'Shar Warrior Helm *Torbah Warrior Helm *Empire Marinus Helm *Empire Steel Helmet *Fierdsvain Vendel Helm *Fierdsvain Warlord Helmet *Faceplate & Mail Helmet *Faceplate *Adventurer Helm *Vanskerry Valsgarde Helm *Fierdsvain Jarl Helmet *Iron Sallet *Celata Sallet *Adventurer Heume *Ravenstern Helm *Barbutte *Simple Sallet *Steel Sallet *Sarleon Sallet *Steel Sallet With Feathers *Full Helm *Empire Guardian Helmet *Dread Helm *Fierdsvain Valsgarde Helm *Kiergard Helm With Mail *Kiergard Helm *Strange Steel Sallet *Torbah Mask Helm *Silvermist Helm With Mail *Silvermist Helm *Maciejowski Helmet *Black Maciejowski Helmet *Great Helmet *Fierdsvain Heavy Spangenhelm *Fierdsvain Riveted Spangenhelm Number 75-80 (18.75% chance): Great helms, around 55 head armor. Items from 888 to 965: *Ravenstern Bascinet *Ravenstern Bascinet - Open *Sarleon Knight Great Helm *Sarleon Knight Great Helm - Open *Faceplate Helm *Black Feather Hounskull Bascinet *Royal Hounskull Bascinet - Open *Hounskull Bascinet *Visored Bascinet *Visored Bascinet With Tail *Visored Bascinet - Open *Barclay Hounskull Bascinet - Open *Barclay Hounskull Bascinet With Feather - Open *Hounskull Bascinet - Open *Black Feather Rounded Bascinet *Open Bascinet With Feathers *Flat Bascinet With Tail - Open *Flat Bascinet With Tail *Gold Rounded Bascinet - Open *Hounskull Bascinet With Tail *Silver Dawn Helm *Silver Dawn Helm - Open *Silver Helmet - Open *Silver Pointy Bascinet *Silver Rounded Bascinet *Silver Rounded Bascinet With Tail *Silver Flat Helm With Feathers *Silver Helm *Silver Pointy Bascinet With Tail *Silver Helm With Tail *Silver Rounded Bascinet *Azure Helm *Azure Helm - Open *Flat Azure Helm With Tail *Azure Pointy Bascinet - Open *Azure Rounded Bascinet *Outrider Helm *Ranger Helm With Tail *Flat Green Helm With Feathers *Green Pointy Bascinet - Open *Green Rounded Bascinet With Feathers *Black Helm With Feathers *Open Unicorn Helm *Unicorn Helm *Flat Helm With Feather *Black Rounded Bascinet With Tail *Black Hounskull Helm *Black Hounskull Helm With Feathers *Ebony Helm With FeathersRaven Helm *Supreme Raven HelmSteel Helm With Feathers *Steel Helm Visored *Steel Flat Bascinet *Dark Knight Helm *Sarleon Hounskull Bascinet *Sarleon Hounskull Bascinet - Open *Steel Rounded Bascinet *Steel Rounded Bascinet With Tail *Steel Rounded Bascinet With Feathers *Gold Plated Great Helm *Great Helm *Horned Helm *Black & Yellow Winged Helm *Molded Great Helm *Red & Green Winged Helm *Silver Great Helm *Crown Silver Helm *Horned Great Helm *Blue & Yellow Great Helm *Horned Silver Helm *Black & White Great Helm *Black Knight Helm *Black & Red Knight Helm Tournaments Larger tournaments are sponsored by a City, and are one of the best ways to make money in the game. Joining a tournament requires a minimum of 150 renown. To find the location of a tournament, you can ask the Tournament Master in any Arena. Tournaments are often held in a City which also has an ongoing feast in the castle, but you cannot enter the castle due to the feast, unless you have high renown, are a lord of a faction that isn't at war with the faction owning the city, or if you win the tournament (you will be invited to the feast if you win the tournament). The game will try to have up to three active tournaments at a time. If there are less than three, every 24 hours, it will pick a random city to receive a 30% chance of hosting a tournament. If the randomly selected city already has a running tournament, its remaining days will be reset. There will be 2-4 teams total in the arena on every round and you will be on one of those teams. Note: you can still give your teammates orders (F1, F2, F3, etc.) as you would your regular troops. Each team can have anywhere from 1-8 contestants during each round causing fights to range from a 1 on 1 to a 32-man brawl. Teams will all have the same amount of members, and these can't go over 8. Your weapons will be decided for you randomly and you won't have access to your inventory, but you can pick up weapons from fallen opponents who are knocked unconscious during the battle. Unlike melee fights, losing will not automatically end the tournament, if you have proven yourself worthy enough, you may continue on to the next round anyway. To advance past the 1st tier you only need to defeat one person. The rest of the tiers require you to knock out two people each time. Oddly, knocking out your own teammates may count toward your requirement to advance. Some troops have drastic lower proficiencies in some characteristics, such as Empire Immortals in crossbows and archery, making them weaker if they participate and they are given a bow for instance. Troops with highest proficiencies in everything will almost always make it to the finals (such as Hero Adventurer), as the difference between a high tier troop and a low one is magnified in Prophesy of Pendor. Equipment :Work in progress The items you get comes in one or more standardized sets, depending on the city. Available sets are: * Lance set: Lance, shield, club * 1H sword set: One-handed sword, shield * 2H sword set: Two-handed sword * Axe set: Short axe, shield * Bow set: Bow, club * Crossbow set: Crossbow, one-handed sword * Javelin set: Javelins, shield, club Note: The lance set always has a horse, other sets may or may not have one depending on the city. The participants' armor and helmet appearance will also differ depending on the city they are doing the tournament in. Rewards You can win up to 21900 denars after winning a tournament, as long as you make cleverly-placed maximum bets on yourself each round. You must win 1st place to make any money and to be able to dedicate the win to a lady. In each of the six tiers, you may bet 25, 50, 100, 250, or 500 denars on yourself, earning you extra cash if you win the tournament. If you place a 500 denars bet on yourself every round, you can win up to 19900 extra from the tournament. Without betting, the standard winnings are 2000 denars. When you place the bet, it will tell you the odds of victory, the worse the odds, the greater the reward. The odds will automatically start out with you having an equal chance of winning with all the other contestants. If you lose the tournament it will not change, but if you win, your odds will increase causing future bets at the tournament to be worth less money. The increased odds will decrease over time so as long as you don't go to another tournament at that city for awhile, with enough time, you can earn the full 21990 again. The amount of renown you gain for winning a tournament is 20. Your relation with the city in which the tournament was held will also increase by 3. Dedicating the win to a Lady will raise your relation with her (0-8 points). There is an exploitation that makes it possible to fight in the same tournament multiple times, stay near the City, the tournament will be available every day until it ends (normally, when the feast ends). If you won previously, however, you won't win as much for winning again (a bit less than half of what you got the 1st time). This can be a pretty good way of making denars and renown. It is especially effective if you find the tournament when it starts to maximize the number of times you fight in it. If you belong to a faction (other than your own), you will be invited to a feast every once in awhile. If the feast is in a City, it will always have a tournament to go along with it. This way you can always know when a tournament starts and you can proceed winning it repeatedly. Each time you win, you can dedicate the win to a lady, so this can be a good way to court them as well. Tips The following practices might help you win a tournament: *If you get a weapon you're not comfortable with (especially during the early stages), drag behind your teammates and grab a weapon when someone else falls in combat, but if you prioritize this too much, your enemies may disturb you from picking up the weapons. *If you start out on foot in a match against mounted participants, you can steal a horse if anyone is dismounted. Particularly if you start out with only a bow and knife, you can be very vulnerable in a melee without the capacity to block. However, knives are still able to be used for chamber blocking. *Remember that you can use team strategies (F1, F2, etc.). If you don't control the battle, you can often find your teammates splitting up and running against a larger opposition. This is mostly useful when 3-4 teams are present - in this case holding position and waiting for the other teams to engage each other might be a good idea. *Try to get rid of the mounted enemies first. If you remain the only mounted unit, you have a huge advantage! *If you have no horse and a lancer hunts you, try to make him run into a wall. This also applies in 1v1 mounted melee situation. If you are caught in the open, you can also block with your shield or parry to avoid a couched lance strike, and hitting a lancer with a ranged weapon just before he can strike you temporarily interrupts his couched lance status. *During the early stages when you get a free pass for 1-2 knockouts, try to grab easy kills - drag behind a teammate and finish their weakened targets. *Think before you attack. Attack the team with the most contenders alive. Let the enemies distract each other, and stab an enemy focusing on another target in the back when you have a free shot. *Look around often! Lancers can take you down in a single hit if you're not observant. Also consider making lancers, or at least their horses, a priority target. *If you are fighting with a lance on horseback against enemies with lances on horseback, avoid charging straight at them. Even though it might seem normal since it would be like jousting, you are endangering your victory. Instead, circle around to your right and continually poke sideways until their horse dies. The computer AI is incapable of hitting you if you do it correctly and once their horse is dead, you can run them down with a couched lance. And if there is a lancer charging on you and you can't avoid him just hit him with an ordinary strike. It has larger range than couched lance strike so you would interrupt him. *Enemies with lances do not seem to understand how ineffective lances are at very close range, and will repeatedly try to poke you for 0 damage while you are standing right in front of them. Enemy horse and lance units can also be run into a wall and will stand still to fight as long as you stay very close to them. Dismounted lancers may easily be ignored in favor of more serious targets, but be aware that they can still jab you for a lot of damage if you get into the right range. Alternatively, you may hold down the block button to block down. *Most ranged weapons have unusually large amounts of ammunition, and even though most enemies will have excellent shield skills, their shields will still break fairly easily. If you have or can steal a horse, then even if you are unskilled in the weapon you have, you can generally eliminate the enemy's horse first, break through their shield second, then finally finish them off with unskilled and wild ranged attacks while your horse keeps circling away from the enemy at a steady trot. Victory is all that matters, nobody cares how unsporting it is for you to spend five minutes running away and throwing things at opponents with no horses and no ranged weapons. *In early rounds, or rounds with at least 4 horses, you can make a horse fort. Park up your horse, get another one, park it up there, and then rinse and repeat until you have at least 4 horses forming an enclosed area. Since tournament horses are invulnerable when no rider is on them, your fort is easily indestructible and you can shoot away from the safely of your horse fort. Trivia * If you disguise and sneak into an enemy city where a tournament is being held, you can still take part. If you win, you will get honor and your relationship with the city will increase, but you won't be captured even though your cover should have been blown. * In the tournaments, the AI is supposed to use the javelins' melee ability when they run out, but instead, after they run out, they start punching you because they can't pick up weapons, and the game gives them nothing else other than the javelins. * If you participate in a tournament then talk to a lady in that same city, she will say that she saw you in the tournament, and will skip introducing yourself. If you win, you can then tell her that you dedicate your victory to her, giving a small relationship boost. Category:Game mechanics